


Lost

by Kittenmommy



Series: Loki and Pepper Potts: Conversations, Drinks, and Other Really Bad Ideas [36]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Assault, Established Relationship, F/M, Internalized racism, Mild Language, Moving In Together, anti-Jotun racism, avengers' mansion, racism against jotnar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittenmommy/pseuds/Kittenmommy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Doctor Michaels called,” Bruce tells Tony.  “She needs help with a patient.”</p><p>Tony frowns.  “I’m not a doctor… and neither is Loki.”</p><p>“Yeah, but… she said some paramedics just brought an unconscious cold blue guy with red eyes in to the ER.”  </p><p>“Seriously?”  Tony grins.  He finishes his coffee and stands.  “Let’s find Loki and go check it out!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> _The Avengers_ belong to Marvel, and I'm not making any money from this.
> 
> Sorry it took me so long to get this together... the holidays were fun but also very hectic! :p

“God, I’d _kill_ for a cig right now,” Dr. Martin Valdez says.

Dr. Elizabeth Carter rolls her eyes at him. “Fight it,” she says, rubbing her arms in an effort to keep warm.

They’re standing outside the emergency room, waiting for the ambulance to arrive.

“How’d your sister’s date with Jamal go?” Dr. Valdez asks.

Dr. Carter sighs and tucks a stray piece of blonde hair behind her ear. “She said he’s boring.”

“Boring? The man’s a Cardio God!”

“Yeah, well, I guess he’s not really good at the whole dating thing. She said she’s met carrots with more personality. That’s the last time I try to fix her up with anyone from work!”

They hear the ambulance before they see it; a few seconds later, it comes screaming up the driveway.

“It’s show time!” Dr. Valdez says.

The ambulance comes to a stop and the back doors open. As the paramedics inside work around their patient, getting ready for transport, a cop jumps out and strides over to the two doctors.

“What’s the story?” Dr. Carter asks him.

“I’m not really sure,” the cop admits.

The paramedics come forward with their stretcher, and that’s when the doctors get their first look at their patient.

“He’s _blue_!” Dr. Valdez exclaims, shocked.

“And cold,” one of the paramedics adds.

“Hypothermia?” Dr. Carter asks.

“Doubt it,” the paramedic says, and gestures at his partner. “Wally touched the guy’s skin and burned his hand pretty bad.”

“Burned?” Dr. Valdez asks.

“Yeah, like frostbite.”

“Worry about me later,” Wally says, and begins spitting out a report of the patient’s vital signs that makes absolutely no sense; if the things the paramedic is saying are true, this man shouldn’t even be alive.

“What happened?” Dr. Valdez asks the cop as they all hurry into the ER.

The cop shrugs. 

“Coupla Good Samaritans found our guy in the Park passed out in a snowdrift, and called it in. Someone worked him over real good, too. He’s got bruising all over his body… at least I think that’s what all those dark blue areas are. And both of his arms look broken… to me, anyway. I’m no doctor.”

“All right, let’s get him into a treatment room,” Dr. Carter calls. “And then we can see what’s what.”

* * *

“I hate moving,” Tony grouses.

They’re in the kitchen of the newly renovated Avengers’ Mansion, having coffee.

Natasha rolls her eyes at him. “You aren’t doing any of the actual _work_ ,” she reminds him.

Tony sips his coffee. “Still, it’s the idea. And hey, I _did_ move my entire workshop over here myself… well, with help from the robots.”

“How much of that stuff is still in once piece?” Clint snarks.

“Ninety-eight percent of it,” Tony answers seriously. “That’s a new record for Butterfingers.”

Bruce appears in the kitchen doorway, cell phone in hand.

“Where’s Loki?” he asks the room in general.

“It wasn’t our turn to watch him,” Clint replies, sipping his coffee.

“Mister Laufeyson is in his suite, Doctor Banner,” JARVIS says. “He is helping Miss Potts unpack her belongings.”

“Why, what’s up?” Tony asks Bruce.

“Doctor Michaels called,” he tells Tony. “She needs help with a patient.”

Tony frowns. “I’m not a doctor… and neither is Loki.”

“Yeah, but… she said some paramedics just brought an unconscious cold blue guy with red eyes in to the ER.” 

“Seriously?” Tony grins. He finishes his coffee and stands. “Let’s find Loki and go check it out!”

As they’re about to leave, Bruce does something with his phone.

“Clint?”

Clint looks up at him. “Yeah?”

“You’ve got mail,” Bruce says, grinning. He follows Tony out of the room.

Clint pulls out his cell phone and stares.

And stares.

And begins to laugh.

“What?” Natasha asks, and Clint shows her his phone. She immediately bursts into laughter. “Oh, we’re _definitely_ going to use _this_!”

Steve walks into the kitchen. “What’s so funny?”

The two assassins exchange a look, and break into fresh laughter.

* * *

“We’re here,” Happy announces unnecessarily. He gets out of the limo and opens the door for his passengers.

Tony, Loki, and Bruce emerge from the car. Loki looks particularly unhappy.

“C’mon, guys,” Tony says, walking toward the entrance to the emergency room. “Let’s see what’s up.”

* * *

A black woman in a white coat meets them when they enter the ER.

“Doctor Michaels,” Bruce says warmly. “Good to see you again!”

“Yes, same here.” She smiles. “Mister Stark. Loki. How is Hel?”

“She is well, thank you,” Loki says.

“So, what can we do you for?” Tony asks.

She shakes her head. “This is… I didn’t know who else to call,” she explains, and glances at Loki. “I figured you’d know what to do.”

“Doubtful,” Loki says coldly.

She begins walking, motioning for them to follow.

“What’s the patient’s status?” Bruce asks.

She pauses and pulls up the radiographs on her iPad.

“Broken radius and ulna on both arms,” she says, tracing the line on the screen. “Broken wrists, too. All defensive wounds, and all healed without treatment. We’ll have to re-break them and set them correctly.”

“Ouch,” Tony commiserates.

“Someone really did a number on this guy,” she continues. “He has significant bruising all over his body, as well as minor lacerations. He hasn’t regained consciousness, and they’re getting ready to send him for head scans to see if there’s any brain damage.”

“What happened to him?” Bruce asks. 

She shrugs. “He appears to have been beaten very badly.”

“Where was he found?” Loki asks.

“Central Park.”

“Might’ve been a mugging,” Tony suggests.

“Who’d mug a Frost Giant?” Bruce asks.

Loki frowns. “I do not understand… you are saying he was put in a cup that one uses to hold coffee?”

It takes Tony a minute.

“No, no… getting mugged… it’s like… ah, someone attacks you and steals your wallet. Happens a lot in the Park, if you’re not careful.”

Loki’s frown deepens. “I know not what possessions of value that a Frost Giant could possibly have… but trying to take them from him by force would be an _extremely_ unwise course of action.”

“Yeah, you mentioned before that these people don’t fuck around,” Tony agrees.

“They surely do not.”

“So, probably not a mugging,” Bruce says.

“Probably not,” Dr. Michaels says, and looks at Loki.

Loki sighs. “It is pointless to speculate. Perhaps he will regain consciousness and tell us himself.”

* * *

As they follow Dr. Michaels up the hall, they hear the commotion.

A panicked-sounding voice is speaking rapidly in another language.

A male voice is saying soothingly, “Ah, look, just calm down now, you’re safe, you’re in a hospital,” and a female voice says “We’re doctors, we’re trying to help you, it’ll be OK. Please let us help you!”

Dr. Michaels leads the three men to the treatment room. “In here,” she tells them, motioning at the door. “I have to get back to Radiology,” she says apologetically.

“Right, OK,” Bruce agrees. “Thanks.”

He pushes the door open, and they enter. 

“Hello, I’m Doctor Banner – ” he begins automatically, and then stops.

There’s so much confusion that no one’s even noticed their arrival.

There’s a dark blue, mostly naked person crouched in one corner, staring up at the doctors with wide, blood red eyes. Frost Giant he may be, but he’s not much bigger than Loki.

The temperature in the treatment room is in the sub-zero range, and frost is creeping up the walls.

“I see our patient is awake,” Bruce finally says.

“Looks like it,” Tony agrees.

The doctors are still trying to reason with their cold blue charge.

“We just need you to – ” the male doctor begins.

“He cannot understand you,” Loki says with a frown, and the two doctors and their patient all stare at him, immediately falling silent.

The Frost Giant’s terrified red gaze finds Loki, and he babbles something in a language that Bruce thinks sounds like someone threw German and Norwegian into a Cuisinart, adding a cup of Gaelic and just a pinch of Latin for good measure.

It’s possible, Bruce suddenly decides, that he’s been watching way too much Food Network lately.

Loki nods. “I am Loki of Asgard, yes.”

“I didn’t know you speak the language,” Tony says.

Loki turns to him. “I do not, Stark.”

Tony frowns. “But you and he seem to understand each other…”

“Yes. I will explain later.”

The Frost Giant gestures at himself. 

“Gusir,” he says, pointing at his own chest. “Gusir Gustafson.” 

“All right, Gusir Gustafson.” Loki agrees. “I know not what has befallen you, but it will be easier if we can all understand one another, yes?”

Gusir nods enthusiastically.

Loki raises his hand, and it’s alive with green magic. He says something under his breath that the others don’t catch.

“Please, continue,” Loki finally says in a normal tone of voice, looking at the doctors expectantly.

“I was just trying to tell him that we’re doctors, and we’re going to help him,” the blonde says. “But he doesn’t understand.”

Suddenly, Gusir smiles, showing sharp, pointed teeth.

“Thank you, Majesty,” Gusir says in oddly accented but perfectly understandable English.

Everyone stares.

“How did you – ” Tony begins.

“ _Later_ , Stark,” Loki says firmly.

“I’m Doctor Elizabeth Carter,” the blonde in the surgical scrubs says. She gestures at her companion. “He’s Doctor Martin Valdez.”

“Like the Exxon – ” Tony begins.

“Yeah, like the oil tanker,” the doctor says, rolling his eyes. “That’s a new one, I _never_ hear that!”

Tony smirks. “Right.”

“They are Doctors… healers,” Loki says. “They wish to help you.”

Dr. Carter manages to convince Gusir to come out of his corner and get back on the treatment bed so they can evaluate his injuries.

“I… don’t even know how to do a standard neuro work-up on him,” Dr. Valdez says. “I have no idea what his responses _should_ be.”

“Let me,” Bruce says. “I’ve had some experience,” he adds, glancing at Loki.

“Yes!” Gusir says gleefully. “His Majesty is Jötun too!”

“’His Majesty’?” Dr. Carter repeats, eying Loki dubiously.

“Loki’s king of the Frost Monsters,” Tony informs them grandly.

“Frost _Giants_!” Loki and Gusir correct in unison.

“How about that?” Tony says, smirking. “Great minds think alike!”

Loki gives him a murderous glare.

“OK, Gusir,” Dr. Valdez is saying, “we’re going to send you up for a head CT – ”

“What is this… _headceetee_?” Gusir asks, looking worried.

“It is a way to see inside your head,” Loki explains patiently in the same tone that one might use with a particularly stupid child, and now Gusir is looking even more apprehensive. “It is painless, I assure you.”

“Will you come with me?” Gusir asks in a pleading tone.

Loki shakes his head. 

“I cannot, for it is not permitted. But look,” he says, and gestures at Bruce. “This is Doctor Banner. His skill is such that I have placed my own daughter, the Princess Hel, under his care. He will accompany you, if that is satisfactory.”

“Yes, yes please!” Gusir agrees readily. “I would be honored to be attended by such a skilled healer!”

Bruce smiles at Gusir. “Don’t worry, it won’t hurt a bit. I promise.”

* * *

Tony and Loki are sent off to wait while Gusir gets his CT scan. They decide to go to the cafeteria and get some coffee.

Just as they find a table, two men in paramedic uniforms approach them.

“Mister Stark, Mister… ah…”

“I am Loki.”

“Right. I’m John Harris. This is my partner, Wally Stiles.”

“We were just wondering how Frosty Smurf is doing,” Wally says. “We brought him in, so we wanted to check up on his progress before we head back out.”

“Frosty Smurf?” Loki repeats, puzzled.

“I think he means Gusir,” Tony tells him.

“Oh, is he awake?” John asks, looking surprised.

“Yeah. They took him up for a CT scan.”

“There’s a cop around here somewhere who wants to get a statement from him,” Wally says, jerking his thumb vaguely in the direction of the ER.

Loki looks annoyed. “What’s he done?” he asks.

“What do you mean?” Wally asks.

“The police wish to question him in connection with some crime, yes?”

The paramedics look at him like he’s crazy.

“He’s the _victim_ of a crime,” John says. “Assault… you know, that’s a crime.”

“But he is Jötun… a Frost Giant,” Loki reminds them, looking more puzzled than ever.

Tony sits back in his chair, sipping his coffee.

“He was beaten and left for dead,” Wally says. “It doesn’t matter who… or _what_ he is. Someone did that to him, and they need to pay for it.”

Loki is still trying to wrap his brain around this. “But… they are _animals_.”

“Got that right,” John agrees readily. “I don’t want scum like that in my city, robbing and beating people!”

“I think Loki was talking about the Frost Giants,” Tony says. “Not the muggers.”

“I don’t know from Frost Giants,” John admits. “But I _do_ know a vic when I see one.” He shakes his head. “Come on, Wally.”

“The Jötnar attempted to invade your realm, many thousands of your years ago,” Loki says suddenly. “They wished to take it over and make it a vast frozen wasteland.”

The paramedics turn back.

“ _You_ tried to invade our world too, buddy,” John reminds him coldly. “not that long ago, either. And as far as I know, Gusir didn’t do a damn thing wrong but be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Or do you really think these Frost Giant people would send an invasion force of one?” 

It’s obvious he’s being sarcastic, but Loki takes the question seriously.

“No, even the Jötnar are not as stupid as _that_ ,” he admits reluctantly, and then he frowns. “Where there was one, there could be more. Perhaps we should pay a visit to this Park where he was found.”

* * *

On their way out of the hospital, they’re ambushed by a uniformed cop who introduces himself as Officer Curtis Franklin and explains that he is the one who responded to the call about Gusir.

“Someone tuned him up good,” Franklin says. “I wanna know who.”

“Well, he’s awake,” Tony says. “They took him up for a head scan.”

“He give you anything?”

“Like what?” Loki asks, puzzled.

“Did he mention what happened?”

Loki shakes his head. “No, he did not. I am curious myself to learn how one of the Jötun ended up in your Park.”

“A Jötun?” Franklin asks with a frown.

Tony grins. “Oh, let _me_!” he says gleefully. “See, on Jötunheim – that’s Old Norse for ‘Land o’ Frost’ – there’re these big blue Frost Monsters…”

* * *

Just as Tony is really getting into his narrative on Frost Giants, his phone beeps.

“And if you think _that’s_ weird, you should see what the Frost Monster dudes have in their pants!” Tony continues, and reaches for his phone. 

He looks at the screen, frowning.

“Just got a text from Bruce,” Tony tells Loki. “Looks like they’ve got your pal Gusir all settled into a room.”

“He’s awake?” Officer Franklin asks.

Tony shrugs. “I’d assume so.”

Franklin nods. “Good. I want to question him, see if we can get to the bottom of this.”

* * *

When they reach the hospital room, they find Gusir sitting up in bed. He’s wearing a flimsy hospital gown and is pushing the covers off of the bed.

“Too hot!” he exclaims firmly.

“You need to stay warm to get better,” Dr. Carter tells him firmly, retrieving the blankets from the floor. “Here, let me – ”

“Gusir is a _Frost_ Giant, Doctor Carter,” Loki reminds her. “I am sure he finds this environment uncomfortably warm.”

“Yes!” Gusir agrees immediately. “Where I live, it is all snow and ice. This realm is hot, and I do not like it.”

“Yeah, I told her that,” Bruce agrees. “We should see about getting the temperature lowered in here.”

“I’ll do it,” Dr. Carter volunteers, and walks out into the hallway.

“How is he?” Tony asks.

“No brain damage… at least none that we could see,” Bruce says. “I’m going to call Doctor Phillips for a consult.”

Tony nods, and sees Gusir staring at him. 

He stares right back, noticing for the first time that Gusir has two little fuzzy-looking nubs poking out at his hairline. He makes a mental note to ask Loki about them later.

“Sorry,” Tony finally says, “We didn’t really formally meet, did we? I’m Tony Stark.”

“Ah, Tonystark!” Gusir says. “It is my great honor to meet you!”

“I’d shake your hand, but…”

“You would be burned,” Gusir finishes, nodding. “Yes yes, I understand.”

“This is Officer Franklin,” Tony continues, motioning at the police officer. “He wants to ask you a few questions.”

“Another dark one!” Gusir beams, showing sharp, pointed teeth. “Even darker than the Valdez-Healer!”

Franklin frowns. “You got a _problem_ with my skin color?”

Gusir’s red eyes open wide.

“No no!” he protests, shaking his head. “It is just that on Jötunheim, there is only one color for skin. I have never seen so many people of so many different colors before! I apologize if I have given offense.”

“It’s OK, I get it,” Franklin says. He pulls out a notepad. “All right, I just want to get an idea of what happened to you.”

Gusir glances apprehensively at Loki. “Why?”

Franklin looks up from his notepad. “You’re the victim of a crime, Mister…”

“Gustafson,” Loki supplies. “Gusir Gustafson.”

“Right, OK. Mister Gustafson, you’re the victim of a crime, and it’s my job to find the person or persons responsible and bring them to justice. What can you tell me about the incident?”

“I was attacked,” Gusir says.

“We _know_ that,” Loki says scathingly. “Tell Officer Franklin the details.”

Gusir looks even more apprehensive. “I do not think he will care, for I am but Jötun.”

Franklin frowns at this. “What’s he mean?”

“Jötuns are considered monsters by pretty much everyone in every other realm,” Tony explains. “There are lots of people out there who’d just shrug and say ‘So what?’ if you told them a Jötun got beat up in Central Park.”

Franklin shakes his head. “And here I thought super advanced aliens would be beyond stupid stuff like that.”

“You’d think so, wouldn’t you?” Bruce agrees.

“Mister Gustafson, you tell me what happened to you, and I give you my word that I’ll do everything I can to find those punks and toss ‘em in jail. OK?”

Gusir nods reluctantly.

“OK, so let’s start over. Tell me anything you can about the circumstances of your attack.”

“I was leaving the family cave – ” 

“On Jötunheim?” Tony clarifies.

“Yes, Tonystark. My sire had yelled at me for not bringing in the fishing nets before the storm, and now they would have to be mended.”

“Wait… your dad yelled at you?” Tony asks, frowning.

Gusir nods. “Yes. I am sometimes forgetful, but as my dam is always saying, I am but young.”

“You’re a kid?” Tony is astounded. “But…”

“Frost _Giant_ , Tony,” Bruce says mildly.

“Oh… right. Yeah.” Tony rolls his eyes at his own stupidity. “So, how old are you, Gusir?”

“As you measure time? I do not know. But on Jötunheim, I can count four seasons.”

“Sixteen years, or thereabouts,” Loki murmurs, and glances at Tony. “As you measure time here.”

“Wow. OK. So he’s just a kid.”

“I – ” Loki begins, but Franklin interrupts.

“Can we get back on track here, people? Gusir, what happened after your dad yelled at you about the fishing nets?” 

“Ah. I went out to bring them inside, and… I was set upon.”

Franklin is frowning, scribbling. “Set upon by who?”

Gusir looks down. “A hunting party.”

“Other Jötnar?” Loki asks.

Gusir shakes his head. “No. Others. There are some who come to Jötunheim for… _sport_.”

“Hunting animals?” Bruce asks.

“No. Hunting… _us_. The Jötnar.”

“Jötun-baiting,” Tony says, looking disgusted. “Charming.” 

“’Jötun-baiting’?” Loki repeats in a questioning tone.

“I know _exactly_ what Mister Stark means,” Franklin says, looking as disgusted as Tony. “Look up ‘lynching’ sometime.”

“Ah,” Loki says, understanding.

“The hunting party… they were of the Vanir,” Gusir says.

Loki looks astounded. 

And disbelieving.

“That is not possible,” he finally says. The Vanir – ”

“Hate all things Jötun,” Gusir finishes for him. “As do all other realms.”

Franklin frowns, shaking his head.

“So, what happens now?” Tony asks.

Franklin shrugs. 

“Last time I checked, Jötunheim is outside the NYPD’s jurisdiction, unfortunately. Since the crime occurred there, there’s nothing I can do.”

“But he was dumped _here_ , in Central Park,” Dr. Valdez reminds him.

Franklin nods. “Yeah, let me talk to my boss… maybe we can finagle something with the DA. Reckless endangerment, maybe.”

“In the meantime, we’ve got to figure out how to fix Gusir’s broken arms,” Dr. Valdez says. “I’m not sure what anesthetics would be safe for use on a Frost Giant.” He looks hopefully at Bruce.

“I’m sorry, Doctor, but I can’t help you there,” Bruce says with a sigh.

“Anesthetics?” Loki asks.

“To numb the pain,” Bruce explains. “Re-breaking his bones without any anesthetic would be agonizing.”

“Yeah, we generally do that in an OR under general,” Dr. Valdez adds.

“Ah,” Loki says, understanding. “Well, then, I will mend them with magic instead.”

Gusir looks up at him with wondering red eyes.

“You would do this for me, Majesty?”

Loki sighs resignedly. “Apparently so.”

“Baby steps,” Tony murmurs under his breath. “Baby steps.”

Loki goes to stand next to the bed.

“All right, Gusir,” he murmurs, and gathers his magic.

Gently, he takes the Frost Giant’s hands in his own, closing his eyes in concentration. He feels rather than sees the blue creeping from his hands and up his wrists and arms.

“ _Madre de Dios_ ,” Dr. Valdez says under his breath.

Loki reaches out with his magic, feeling for the places where the broken bones have mended badly.

“This may hurt a bit,” he murmurs, and he feels the magic leave him in a wave that surges up Gusir’s arms, unknitting the misaligned bones.

Gusir screams.

Loki’s magic traces along Gusir’s bones, pulling the broken edges into proper alignment. With another whispered spell, the bones knit together.

Loki releases Gusir’s hands and steps back.

“I believe that’s done it,” he says.

Gusir takes a deep breath, and then begins tentatively working his hands and stretching his arms.

He grins.

“Yes, thank you, Majesty! I can never repay your kindness.”

“It was a small thing,” Loki hears himself saying, and suddenly realizes it’s true. Healing Gusir had cost him nothing… and yet he feels dirty, as though he’s done something sick and forbidden.

Dr. Valdez dons a pair of heavy gloves and examines Gusir’s arms and wrists gently.

“Nice work,” he finally says. “We’ll need radiographs to confirm it, of course.”

Loki nods. “I’d expect so,” he agrees, and teleports away.

* * *

He finds Pepper in their suite, unpacking. 

When she sees him standing there, she abandons her task and goes to him.

“What is it?” she asks, apparently seeing something worrying in his eyes. She leads him to the sofa, and they sit.

Loki sighs and tells her about his afternoon.

* * *

When he’s finished, Pepper looks sad.

“That poor kid,” she murmurs. “He must be terrified.”

Loki stares at her in disbelief.

“He is Jötun,” he reminds her. “They do not feel as we do.”

She arches her eyebrow at him. “Really, Loki?” and he hears her unspoken words: _You are Jötun as well, or have you forgotten?_

He sighs. “It is different. Hel and I were raised – ”

“By civilized people,” she finishes. “Yeah, I remember.”

“So you understand,” he says, satisfied that he’s made his point.

“No.” She shakes her head. “If Jötuns were inherently incapable of feeling the same things we feel, than it wouldn’t matter _who_ raised you.”

“So people keep telling me,” he says with a sigh. “Though I find it difficult to believe.”

She reaches out and takes his hand. “I know this isn’t easy for you.”

“Truly, it is not.” He takes a breath, searching for the words. “Everyone was so… so _kind_ to him,” he muses in a disbelieving tone. “I was amazed by how they honestly seemed to care about him.”

“He was hurt, alone, and terrified,” Pepper reminds him.

“But he is Jötun!”

“And Jötuns don’t deserve kindness?”

“No! They deserve…” His voice catches, and he doesn’t continue.

“Oh, Loki,” she sighs, and pulls him into her arms.

There’s a little “ _brrrng!_ ” sound, and Loki pulls away from her slightly and reaches for his phone.

He frowns at the screen.

“What is it?” Pepper asks.

“Stark has sent me a message… Doctor Phillips says that Gusir can go home.”

“How’s he going to get back to Jötunheim?”

Loki sighs, looking unbelievably weary.

“For the moment, he is not. Stark and Bruce are bringing him _here_.”

FINIS.

**Author's Note:**

> References:
> 
> The name "Gusir" means "[short snowstorm](http://www.vikinganswerlady.com/ONMensNames.shtml)" in old Norse.
> 
> The ill-fated oil tanker _[Exxon Valdez](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Exxon_valdez)_.


End file.
